ffxivfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Erikfoster
|class="MainPageBG" style="width: 55%; border:1px solid #FFFFFF; background-color:#FFEFDB; vertical-align:top"| |} |} |} Bilder Hallo Erikfoster ^^ *Durch die feste Vorgabe der bilderlizenz mit Copyright bei SE musst du keine weiteren Angaben bei bildern machen - das ist arbeit die du dir ruhig Sparen kannst :) *NPC Bilder sollten nachmöglichkeit lang sein, nicht breit und den NPC-Namen zeigen um verwechslungen zu vermeiden :) Es darf also ruhig auch was von Hintergrund zu sehen sein. BSP: T’mokkri *Bilder werden in Artikel mit Vorlagen generell automatisch Verlinkt, du darfst dir ebenfalls hier die eckigenklammern sparen sowie das thumb - das verhaut sonst die formatierung der Vorlagen. Als beispiel siehe Humphrey - Achte auf beide seiten auf den abschnitt mit Bild - rechts deines - links wie es sein sollte. Damit du die Vorlage noch ein wenig besser verstehst und dir der Umgang damit leichter wird, siehe doch bitte Und ansonsten wollte ich nur noch sagen - Hut ab ^^ Freut mich das zu uns gestoßen bist. Für Fragen oder ähnliches, hinterlasse doch einfach einen kommentar auf meiner Diskussionsseite und unterschreibe deine Nachrichten auf Diskussionsseiten bitte immer mit vier Tilden ~~~~. Ansonsten wünsch ich dir weiterhin viel Spaß hier [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 14:30, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Es geht nicht ums gefallen es geht eher darum das es die vorlagen nicht zu sehr verschiebt. Und ja sie gefallen mir ;) Ich persönlich verwende SimpleScrrenshot [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 16:49, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) RE:Probleme mit den vorlagen Ist recht einfach: Füge diese Vorlage ein, ersetz Ware mit dem Verkaufsgegstand und das Wort Preis mit der Summe für das man es kaufen kann. bsp: Um es Mehrmals anzuwenden, einfach die Zeilen untereinander einbinden ^^ Jederzeit gerne Wieder - freut mich wenn ich dir Helfen konnte und dir das Mitwirken hier erleichtern kann :) [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 14:44, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Gladiator Das ist zu persönlich und nicht jeder weiß was ein Paladin ist oder genau kann. Nicht alle sind alte Eisen die FFXI kennen und dort den Paladin kennen oder allgemein MMORPG spieler sind. FFXIV hat viele neulinge in diesen Spielbereich gezogen. Solche ergänzungen sollte man auf der Jeweiligen Diskussionsseite absprechen um gemeinsam eine passende ergänzung zu finden. Die Texte sind im übrigen Originaltexte von SE [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 17:10, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ergänzungen sind schon erwünscht, jedoch sollte sowas generell auf der Diskussionsseiter diskutiert werden, damit man eben halt mehrer Meinungen und Ansichten kombinieren und somit einen neutralen Text formulieren kann. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 19:14, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) re: Makro Guide und makrobefehle Also die einfachen Makrobefehle für die Fertigkeiten finden man in den Einzelnen Artikel Beispiel hier unten Rechts. Diese gehören zwar ergänzt, aber das kannst du gerne machen. Du kannst aber gerne eine Komplette übersicht schreiben --> Makros. Natürlich kannst du auch einen eigenen Guide schreiben, aber ich denke ein "Fachartikel" im bezug auf Makros sollte reichen. Ich hab den Artikelnamen schon mal in die Steuerung mit eingetragen. Generell fehlen auch noch artikel über die Slots, dort könnte man die einzelnen Makros auch noch mit niederschreiben ^^ Und, grundlegend kannst du gerne Guides/Leitfäden/Tutorials schreiben, jedoch solltest du dabei auch diese Vorlage am Anfang mit einbauen ^^ Und - unterschreibe deine Kommentare bitte mit vier tilden ~~~~ [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 17:37, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Bei dem Wörterbuch ist dsa keine TAbelle, sondern einzelne überschriften --> A . Ich hab mal die Makros angepasst und eine Tabelle eingebaut ^^ ich denke so wird es am übersichtlichsten. Verbesserungsvorschläge sind willkommen [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 17:55, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Solang wie ich grad Online bin, geht das immer recht fix mit Helfen. Ich hab im übrigen dien FFXIV-Profil ein wenig angepasst. Sagmal, der Name der Linkshell ist aber nicht ernst gemeint oder? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:00, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::Der name ist wirklich diskutierbar *hust* Wenn ihr eine Homepage habt, kannst du diese wie folgt verlinken in deinem FFXIV Profil presidents and Assholes [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:14, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Mach das - ich hoffe viele finden den Weg ins spiel und hier her ^^ :Dodos auf Abwegen - Entferne die Kommentare die schon vorab in der Vorlage waren - diese sind nur zur erklärung und gehören nicht zum eigentlichen Artikel [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:22, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) RE:Missionsbeschreibung Eine Aufzählung die nur mit 1. beginnt wirkt störend. Ausserdem sind bei längerem Texte besser bereichabschnitte zu machen. Vorallem soll das ganze Objektiv geschrieben sein. Du kannst es gerne ändern wenn du unterpunkte sinnvoll findest, mach diese dann aber bitte mit * * :* * :* * Die Optik der Artikel sollte einheitlich sein, damit sie wirklich für jeden verständlich ist. Das ist jetzt nichts gegen deine Arbeit, ich finde gut was du machst. Aber am besten immer Vollständige sätze und wenn nach punkten arbeiten, dann mit denen oben Angezeigten - das ganze macht ein besseres bild als endlos 1. 1. 1. 1. 1. zu machen xD Irgendwann denkt man sich, wenn man in der mission aufhört und später weiter machen will - hmm.. wo war ich denn? ach ja bei 1. - dann sieht er den Artikel und die reaktion ist: "F***! o.O ist ja alles 1." ^^ Hoffe du verstehst das :) schöne grüße [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 10:03, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) NPC Artikelverschoben :) Danke für den Hinweis ^^ [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 19:45, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Man muss schon sagen, dafür das du dich nicht allzu gut mit Wikia auskennst, machst du eine Top arbeit. Ich bin echt froh das du zu uns gestoßen bist! Das einzige was man noch verbessern muss, ist dein Wissen über die Vernwendung von Vorlagen ^^ Die meisten Punktnein den Vorlagen müssen nämlich nicht verlinkt werden, sprich man kannsich die [[]] (Eckigen klammern) sparen. Kann unter umständen auch möglich sein das die Vorlagen nicht so funktioneren wie sie sollten. Sagmal, hast du schon einen Standorterlass geschafft? Gibt es da auch so ein Bild wie bei den Rregionalerlassen was man so an belohnung erhält? Wenn ja, wäre toll wenn du mir davon ein Screenshot amchen könntest - dann kan ncih die Vorlage für Standorterlasse fertig machen [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 19:52, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Standorterlasse 100px|right Bei den Regionalerlassen, gibt es doch die rechts stehende Belohnungsansicht wenn man den Äthertor untersucht. Jetzt bräuchte ich nur noch eine Ansicht der Standtorterlasse, damit ich diese Vorlage fertig machen kann. Könntest du mir da einen Screenshot machen? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 06:07, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ah ok, das heißt die Belohnung besteht lediglich aus Items die man übergeben bekommt - Gut zu wissen ^^ dann fix ich die Vorlage schnell mal ^^ Fraktionserlasse hab ich selbst noch nicht gemacht, sind die erst ab level 20? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 11:08, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Monstervorlage NM zu deutsch Normales Monster ^^ NM zu englisch Notorius Monster = Berüchtigtes Monster NM somit Normales Monster AM somit Auftragsmonster BM somit Berüchtiges Monster Da wir ein deutsches Wiki sind, sollten für uns englische Begriffe nicht in Frage kommen da das Spiel rein Deutschsprachig vorhanden ist. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 16:01, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hehe ^^ Sollte es sich später zu verwirrend für die User sein, was ich speziell nicht glaube, können wir es dann anpassen :) Aber deinen Vorschlag behalte ich daher mal im Hinterkopf - Guter gedanke! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 16:04, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Lehrjahre Erledigt ^^ Sagmal, hast du vielleicht Skype oder ICQ? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:16, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hab kein FAcebook ^^ aber Skype würde ich dir empfehlen, da bin ich normal auch zu erreichen, wenn ich nciht grad online bin, also im wiki ^^[[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:23, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Fraktionserlasse und Sammelerlasse brauchen wir noch. Klick die roten namen an und du kannst die Kategorien anlegen [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:49, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) MAch das, vllt bin ich ja schneller ;) Sagmal, wie kommst du mit der Kategorisierung der Gildenfreibriefe zurecht? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 19:05, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Allgemein - ich hab vorhin erfahren das einige wohl nicht damit zu recht kommen. Und sie finden die Freibriefe nicht so schnell wie sie es gerne würden - daher meine frage wie du mit der Art der Kategorsierung von den FReibriefen zu recht kommst [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 19:11, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 45 Freibriefe haben wir gesamt - ja, ich ändere Momentan die Kategoriesierung, aber dafür muss ich die Vorlage ein wenig anpassen und das heißt ich muss ale 45 minuten demenstprechend überarbeiten damit die KAtegoriserung funktioniert [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 19:19, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Spezialseite Als spezialseiten existierne generell schoon von der Wikisoftware her und man kann solche nicht anlegen. Das was du meinst ihst wohl einer einer Zusammenfassung aller fehlermeldung mti dazugehöriger Bedeutung. Persönlich finde ich das jetzt nicht wichtig, da viele fehler ausgemerzt werden und zudem noch auf der Offiziellen spielerseite (dem portal) erörtert werden vom SE team, aber du kannst dir ja mal eine liste in deiner Spielwiese machen. Sollte es sich rintieren, kann man ja dann gegebenfalls darauf zurück greifen [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 17:45, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Typo Bitte darauf achten: *Ul'dah nicht Ul'D'ah *Disziplinen nicht Di'ss'ziplinen Das sind so deine häufigsten fehler beim Schreiben - bitte darauf achten! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)]][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 17:56, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) CAmps MEin fehler, hinter |spalte fehlt das =', tut mir leid [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)]][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:37, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gladiator Habs mal grob angepasst ;) [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:56, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gerne doch - dafür bin ich ja da [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 09:02, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Regional- Fraktions- & Sammelerlasse Hey Erik, ich vermute mal die Ansicht aller drei Erlasse, wird idententisch sein - wie steht es mit der Belohnung? Gibts bei den FRaktionserlassen & Sammelerlassen auch 5 Schwierigkeitsstufen? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 14:25, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gildenfreibriefe Da ich die optik nicht kenne und die ansicht der Belohnung ebenso nciht - kann ich dafür keine vorlage machen. Hast du vielleicht zwei Screenshots für mich? Die Hinweis box mach ich dir nachher noch [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 17:13, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die Vorlage für die FRaktionserlase ist Fertig [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 19:17, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Erledigt :D [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 15:10, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Fraktionserlasse? Sind das eigentlich Fraktionserlasse? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 06:06, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Fraktionserlasse? Sind das hier eigentlich Fraktionserlasse? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 06:06, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC)